Returning To Enchantment
by Poeticallymanic
Summary: A nutcracker fanfic just in time for Christmas. It's been five years since Clara has returned to the world that the nutcracker once took her to and she's almost convince herself it was all a dream until a soldier comes along to remind her otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own The Nutcracker or the characters listed. _

* * *

My vivid imagination had settled when I turned 18 and I looked back on that day. It was to be a celebration of my introduction into society. I was now a woman and that meant I was now available to take on Suitor. I had felt this anxiety start at the beginning of my 17th year and grow into a painful realization that I would no longer be a part of this family that I loved so dearly. My childhood was filled of dreams beyond most children's abilities and it could all be attributed to one man. My Uncle Drosselmeier who had most unexpectedly passed away two days before my 18th birthday

On that day there was to be a ball in my honor. A dress of periwinkle satin with ornate gold embroidery at the bottom of the skirt laid on my bed, but it would remain there. That day I sat at my vanity, looking at my melancholy reflection and place a black lace veil over my face. Despite delaying my inevitable step into adulthood my utmost thought was the death of my Uncle. The man that created story after story for me as a child. Then my dreams wove, webbed and created paradises I would willingly escape to in that moment.

I stood with a heavy heart and looked out the window. It was January and the winds and snow made the world seem so bitterly cold. I went to the wardrobe and grabbed my cloak. As I threw it over my shoulders I heard my father call upstairs, "Clara, we are going to be late." I made my way down the stairs where my mother wept over the loss of her oldest brother while my brother consoled her. My father, always so dear to me, grabbed my arm gently and led me out to the coach.

The world went by our silent sad family through the window of our coach. It seemed the world matched our spirits. The weather was so cold that even the children refused to come out to play in the snow. Everyone was taking down their Christmas decorations and as we passed my uncles once glowing toy store my heart ached seeing the lights were off. It did, however, make me wonder if I would see the boy at the funeral. No, he was a man now and probably moved away with a family of his own.

I hadn't seen Hans since I was 14. My uncle and his wife were unable to have children. Her sister passed away during childbirth leaving Hans an orphan. They adopted him, but when he was 6 my uncle's wife fell ill and died. Everyone always said my uncle was never quite the same afterwards. The boy was sent away to school, but returned when he was 16 to do an apprenticeship with my Uncle. This is when I met him.

Our friendship was a short one. My parents had sent me away to a finishing school sometime after my 15th Birthday where they hoped I'd lose my bad behaviors that had developed growing up with a brother. It had worked, but in many ways, it hurt my relationship with my family. To be prepared to be married off was the dream of many girls my age. To me it was losing my freedom. I wasn't ready to put on the act of wife and mother.

We pulled up to the church and took our seats. There was very few people at the funeral being that my uncle was sort of a strange man and a bit of a recluse. There were some older men that looked like they had served in the military with my uncle. Maybe some family from his wife's side, I could only guess, and then there was some family members I was familiar with. My mother's two older sister and her younger brother. Their faces were quite different from ours. They seemed as though they couldn't wait to get out of the church and that his death was taking away from their time. I couldn't believe how cold they could be. I know neither Franz, my brother, nor I would ever be that cold to one another. It made me wonder why they were so distant from my uncle when my mother was so close.

I didn't see Hans and I had decided my assumptions were correct. He must now have been married and living far away. I was disappointed. He was such a handsome boy. It would have been nice to see him as a man. I was sure he would have looked just like my prince. My prince that made me look at every other man like they'd always be second best.

After the services most people left, but our family went to the graveyard to say our final goodbyes. As we rode up in our coach I saw a figure waiting there with the grave diggers. It was a tall man standing there dressed as a soldier and for a moment my breath caught in my throat. "My nutcracker." I whispered aloud.

"What is that Clara?" My mother asked confused.

"Nothing Mother. I apologize." I said with a slight smile showing her I was alright.

We pulled in closer and I tried to hide my eagerness to get out of the coach, but I felt my face betraying me. I felt his eyes on me the instant I stepped out and mine soon stared back. It was Hans, but not as I remembered him. He was a tall, well built, soldier with a black mustache and his long black hair was held back with a tie. His blue eyes were intense by nature and seemed to conquer me with one look. He had a firm jaw and his long lips stretched firmly in neither a frown nor smile. It wasn't just the death of my uncle that gave him such a formal demeanor. There hadn't been a smile on those lips for many years.

As I walked closer he followed my every step. I blushed under the heat of his stare and I saw something change in his stare as I dared to look up. A dimple slightly formed on his handsome face as though he was tempted to smile. I gulped and removed my eyes from his before my parents noticed. As my uncle's body was lowered into the ground my mother fell to her knees finally at the end of her spent emotions. My father picked her up and led her to the coach. I waited till the first bit of dirt was thrown onto the casket and then I turned to leave.

"Clara." Hans called to me.

Fritz who had been holding my arm looked at me with confusion as if to say, who is this man? I smiled at Fritz and said, "I'll be right there. Go ahead of me."

Fritz didn't look happy about the idea, but left my side to join my parents in the warm coach. I slowly turned to Hans who politely bowed to me. I stood there frozen unable to know what to do or say next. He held his hand out in offering and I gladly placed my hand in his. He then did something I thought was not possible of this much changed man. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"I know I am being bold, but … I have to admit that I'm so glad there isn't a ring on this hand as of yet." He admitted with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I appreciate honesty." I felt my cheeks heat up being unprepared for such a comment and more so, unprepared for what words were spilling out of my mouth. "and I can only assume that means you don't have a ring hidden away somewhere?"

He laughed a very beautiful strong laugh. "No." He replied honestly. "I've been far too busy serving for the Tsar all these years."

"Did you find that making toys was not in your favor?" I asked curiously.

"No. I loved my apprenticeship. I loved our uncle." His eyes became sad and he slowly started walking me to the coach. "I must ask you something Clara."

I stopped in our walk and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I hate to even ask this. It's been so many years since we saw each other and … there is so much you don't know about your uncle… my origins. Tell me Clara do you still dream."

"Everyone dreams." I whispered feeling fear within me surface to such a question.

He smirked. "Some dream, but some enter different worlds. Did you ever wonder Clara if you were dreaming or if you entered another world."

I back away releasing his hand. "These are all rather strange things to say to a girl you haven't seen in years."

"Strange, but necessary. Take this Clara." He said pulling out an envelope. "This will explain everything, but you must read this. If you don't know what powers you possess you will get hurt."

"Alright Hans. I'll read it." I replied still a little frightened by the words leaving his lips. I got into the coach and watched Hans move into the distance as the coach road away.

"Was that young man Hans?" My father asked.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"He's grown into a very nice looking young man. What did he have to say?" My mother asked.

"He ummm…. he just wanted to know what I had been up to all these years." I said in half truth. I felt the letter burning in the pocket of my cloak begging to be read. I wondered….


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived home and immediately went upstairs to my room. I removed my cloak, took out the letter and laid in my bed. Before I unfolded the note I ran my fingers across the letters of my name written in his hand. It was done so elegantly. He certainly wasn't a serf, but nor did I think he'd be considered a gentleman. He was an orphaned child adopted by a toy maker, but this penmanship suggested otherwise.

After my mind moved on past it's ponderings I opened the letter and began to read.

My Dearest Clara,

How strange it must seem to get this letter from a person you've only seen a few times in your life and please prepare yourself for what I'm about to explain to you. I understand if you never wish to see me again after this and I understand if you don't believe any of this.

You may have questioned why you were always a favorite of your uncles. You had a power within yourself that very few people ever experience. You have the power to transcend to other worlds through your sleep. It is a blessing and a curse that typically take place during the change from childhood to becoming a young adult. Drosselmeier had also had this ability. He saw this in you and when this happened he knew what threats lay ahead for you. I am not from this world, neither was Drosselmeiers wife, neither was my mother, but upon my mothers death I was brought here to this world.

When I was a 16 my uncle told me of his niece that had his powers. He asked that I look after her, but I knew a 13 year old girl couldn't have a hovering 16 year old boy following her around. I asked Drosselmeier to turn me into a toy to give to you. You see, with this power, you also have the power of magic. Drosselmeier was very good with magic and turned me into a nutcracker. It was Christmas night when he gave me to you and to my surprise you loved your nutcracker. Even though you were a young girl I could see how beautiful you truly were and when we moved into my realm, the realm of dreams I saw how beautiful you'd become. I fell in love with you Clara and all these years I hoped that someday you'd be my queen. for I am next inline to the throne, but you may already remember this Clara. I hope you remember this..

Sleep tonight and dream of me. If you do this I will explain more. I love you my girl. I always have.

Hans

Dream of him? I laughed to myself. "This is madness. All of this." I felt confused and already tired I hid the letter away deciding to think more on it the next day. I was feeling quite uncomfortable in my corsets and pettiskirts and to my mother's dismay, I refused to wear under things to bed. I looked out the window and decided it was time to get comfortable. I hid my letter and called in my maid.

"Miss Clara. Is there anything I can get you?" She asked helping me slip off my layers of pettiskirt. "I know it's been a difficult day for you."

"No Ann. I'm quite alright."

"Are you sure. You look very flushed." Anne pointed out loosening my laces of my corset.

"No." I said feeling my normal breath refill my once squished lungs. "Just these damn corsets."

Ann shrugged. "I never had much use for them myself." She giggled.

I felt myself naked before Ann which I had been since I was five. It was no different than my own eyes upon me. My freedom from clothing never lasted long. I felt my night gown fall over my body and Ann pulled my hair down from it's braids. I felt myself this way. Not all tied up and twisted in this worlds fashion, but natural. Maybe it's because I experienced that natural world once where I wasn't restricted by such clothing and experienced every joy and treasure there was to have.

"Only in dreams." I whispered across my lips.

"Excuse me miss?" Ann asked.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Thank you Ann. That will be all." I smiled politely.

She left the room and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was that girl again from the dreams, all wild with my sandy waves wild all around me, my thin night gown allowing my skin to feel the world around me, and my eyes wild with curiosity. There was the girl from all those years before. When my knowledge of all the troubles of Russia were non-existent, when I didn't have to see the world sad around me, when my parents let me run around chasing my brother, and when I wasn't forced to think about the prison of marriage.

There was a man I could imagine my life with forever. My nutcracker, my prince, but he adored me and wouldn't force me into a life of servitude. I went to my cabinet and pulled out my nutcracker. I ran my hands across his jaw where there was a repaired crack. I imagined if it was really my prince. I wondered what his lips might feel like and what I would be like if he was larger than me with intense blue eyes, holding me in that moment.

I shook my head out of the fantasy. What was this silliness, I wondered. How could Han's know of my dreams? I wondered if that mind reader of an uncle I had told him. I felt slightly offended that Han's would think I was so childish as to believe in such stories, like him being from a different world. None of it seemed to matter in that moment. I felt a drowsiness overcome me. I quickly found my bed.

"I'll dream of who …" Yawn, "I," another yawn, "wish."

My sleep was first unaware and black. A void was ahead of me, but then little snowflakes fell from the sky. I took a step forward and found I was walking on ice. I quickly watched my footing. I looked ahead in the darkness and saw a forest in the distance. I had to get off the ice so I shuffled my way toward the large pines.

I struggled immensely until three dark haired maidens covered in feathers floated down from the sky like swans. The gently landed on the ice and took me in their bird like tallen pulling me into the air and swiftly to the forest. After lowering me to my feet they then began floating away and quickly turned into swans flying towards the moon. I stared up in wonderment.

I looked down at myself. I was shivering and I then realized I was only wearing my thin nightgown. I began looking around wondering why I was feeling this way. I knew this had to have been a dream. I wondered if the real me had kicked the blankets off in my sleep. Surely that would explain why I was cold in this dream. If this was a dream, I thought, I had control, so I could imagine myself up a cottage.

Before I could act on that thought I heard hoofs rushing towards me. I quickly looked towards the direction they were coming and could see at the top of a hill in the distance was a man on a horse. As I stared longer I could see this wasn't a man at all, but some skeletal looking demon with long white hair and beard. His smile was evil and his eyes glowed like the fires of hell as he stared at me.

He came rushing toward, I only knew one thing to do and that was run for my life. I could hear him growing closer and closer. I was growing desperate as I hid behind a tree and heard him looking around near me. I was so panicked I lost sight of the fact that this was a dream and tried to think of a way to save myself.

My mind tried to imagine a group of soldiers charging down the hill at this beastly man. That didn't work. I imagined myself having a riffle. That didn't work. I imagined a dragon flying down to save me. That didn't work. Maybe a giant tiger that would eat him. None appeared. Then it hit me. The letter.

"Hans!" I shouted.

Within seconds another man came charging down the hill and towards the menacing character holding me hostage in those cold woods. It was Hans. I cried out in joy as I watched him pull out a sword and fight off the creature. The creature retreated and Hans jumped off his horse searching for me.

"Clara? Where are you?" He called.

"Here." I said through blue lips.

He rode up next to me and jumped down eyeing me in a way that made my center feel as though it were being tightened by a corset. "You most certainly aren't dressed for these land. That is my fault. I should have told you to dress warm." He said taking off his fur cloak and wrapping it around me. He paused staring at me with eyes more softened then I'd seen them at the funeral. "I didn't think it possible, but you're more beautiful than when I saw you today. You look … more comfortable with less, Clara." He clear his throat and lifted me to his horse. "So light." He smiled jumping on the horse in front of me.

"Thank you for saving my life. I'm so confused. How can I not control anything. I thought this was a dream." I questioned.

"Wrap your arms around me. You'll warm up faster and keep me warm in the process." He instructed. "This isn't a dream Clara." He admitted answer my question. "This is another world. Hold on." He clicked at his horse and it took off through the woods.

"Three women landed down to the ground when I arrived here. They had human faces and bird bodies. Did you send them?" I asked my chin resting on his shoulder so that he could hear my voice through the sounds of large hoofs.

"No." He said shouting over his shoulder so that I might hear him, "They are the gamayun. They probably sensed an unfamiliar person to this realm and set out help you."

"They should have stuck around. I felt like they laid me out like a sacrifice to that … demon." I shivered against him more in fear than in coldness.

I felt his breathing change in my arms for a moment and I could have sworn I heard him make a noise deep in his throat. He choked it back and answered, "That was Koschei and he came because he sensed something else."

"What's that?" I asked in a quieter voice as the horse went from running to trotting.

"He came because he sense…" He thought of to put it gentlemanly, "he sensed your virtue."

"My virtue?" I questioned confused. He looked over his shoulder with an arch brow and a little smirk. "Oh." I simply replied knowing what virtue he talked of.

"You're in a very dangerous place now Clara. When my mother died and my father the king sent me to live with Drosselmeier for my protection this black cloud formed in the sky. When my father became ill, that cloud grew and grew and upon his death it became the sky. With the darkness came many creatures that had always stayed hidden in the darkness of the woods. When they came out into this world many of the creatures you saw before had to go into hiding."

"You mean… like the fairies?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said bitterly. "and when they left so did spring, and flowers, and fruit and enchantment and love."

"Love?" I questioned. "How can love go away?"

"Let's just say not one child has been born since my father's death." He explained.

'Oh. That sort of love,' I thought chuckling to herself. I wouldn't have dared to let him expand on that. "What brought you back here?"

"I've been back and forth from here and the real world for years. I never went away to school. When my aunt died Drosselmeier decided to tell me the truth of my real parents. He knew he wasn't in his right mind after losing his wife and that it was time for me to return back to Mechtat. Our uncle had many powers. He had lived here years before my birth as a Sorcerer for my father. That's how he met the queen sister." He explained.

"So Drosselmeier brought you back when you were six?" I said out loud, however I meant it more in thought.

"Yes. Till I was 15 I remained here."

"What happened then?" I questioned further.

"That was when my father died." He said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I whispered ashamed of my digging around.

He smiled over his shoulder at me. "No need to be sorry. I was sent back to your world for my protection and one good thing came out of it. I met you."

"and you became my nutcracker." I smiled, but then my smile disappeared. A realization hit me. I then asked frantically, "you haven't … been my nutcracker since then have you?"

He chuckled. "No. When Drosselmeier took me back to repair me from your savage little brother's brutality he brought me back to my true form and gave you a look alike nutcracker." He rubbed his hand over mine that rested around his waist. "So I haven't been secretly watching you all these years. However, I am a bit envious of that toy now."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help, but join in with his laughter. I then noticed a glow in the distance that cut off any further questioning. It was a strange blue glowing light that beamed from behind the mountain and as I looked around the landscaping looked somewhat familiar. "These mountains.." I whispered, "The stone road that leads between them.." I gasped as my memories flooded back, "This is … this is the way to the castle."

He didn't reply, but just pulled my arms tighter around him with a smile. I would have been bashful about such touching from a man I didn't really know, but I was so distracted from my excitement that I didn't pay much attention to the intimacy of the situation. As we cut through the mountains and came out the other side my eyes grew large at what they beheld. It was the same from my dream, my memories.

"You can breath Clara." He said looking over his shoulder concerned.

I felt silly as tears dripped down my face with my exhale, but the sight before me was more beautiful than I remembered. Maybe it was the fact that it was like a safehaven to me. A place where I felt more joy than I had ever felt in my whole life. A place where I was cared for and entertained. A place where I wasn't forced to be someone else. A place where I could truly be accepted for who I was.


	3. Chapter 3

So I've updated another chapter. I wanted to post 2, but this ones rather lengthy. I'll probably post another this weekend and I hope to post 2 chapters on Christmas eve, but we'll see. The holidays are a tough time for this mom.

Again I don't own the nutcracker or profit from this.

* * *

The castle seemed to glow blue in the distance being made of ice bricks with towers popping up here and there as it was built into the mountains. The curtain wall almost looked like a decorated cake and each small key hole window was filled with pink and purple stained glass scenes of the mystical lands. The spires were rounded conicals that cast lights down on each tower and two circular turrets, that were larger than the towers, were on each side of the over sized double arched doorway. The door itself was made of reflective material making it appear metallic and glowing. Had this been the castle I'd seen so long ago? It seemed so majestic yet so cold. In my memories I held onto something more like a decorated cake. It didn't seem quite the same, but I found myself both enchanted and full of fear as we approached the doors.

Han's slid off the horse and then turned with open arms to help me down. As I slid off the horse I also slid against him and I found myself flush against him, looking up into his blue eyes. They seemed darker and searched my own with such need. I could hear my own breath grow into a pant as he held me so close, but he looked up breaking the spell and moved a small distance away from me.

"Come." He said with a slight smile and holding out his hand very gentlemanly.

I gladly accepted and followed him past the giant mirrored doors as they opened. As we stepped in I felt myself again distracted by all the beauty. The floors were like cobalt iced marble and two giant crystal staircases ran up each side of the main entrance. Above hung a chandelier of jagged ice lit with lights of variant colors. I hadn't realized I'd let go of Han's hand and began twirling about the room as I observed every little carving in the ice and every stretch of purple velvet that hung down from windows.

"Shall I take your cloak miss?" Asked a female voice behind me.

"No Alina." Interrupted Hans before I could answer. "Could you take Lady Clara up to her room for a change of dress."

"As you wish your highness." Alina said bowing.

It was then that I turned to look upon Alina. She was a girl of maybe 14 or 15 with long strawberry blond hair that ran down her back in braid. She wore clothing not of my time, but that of tradition. It was a light blue fabric that dropped straight down from below the collarbone and was held up by two thick straps. Embroidered lines of gray and lilac ran down the center and at the bottom of the fabric. My mother told me once that this was to offer protection from bad spirits. A billowing white shirt was layered underneath and looked so much warmer and more comfortable than what I was wearing. I could only hope that my change of wardrobe would offer the same.

"This way my lady." Alina smiled leading the way.

I turned to smile gratefully at the prince, but he was already gone. I looked back at Alina who seemed rather shy. "You can call me Clara." I informed her as we walked up the stairs to the right.

"No my lady. The King would not agree to such things." Alina blushed.

"Alright then, when were alone you can call me Clara. I'd rather you be my friend then servant. I feel very lost at the moment and need a good friend." I smiled grabbing her hand to show her my sincerity.

"As you wish … Clara." She said my name in a whisper, but gave me a little smile showing that she was happy with the agreement.

She led me to arched double doors with ornate carvings of swirls and flowers. Just as I was starting to move past all the beauty I'd seen so far the doors opened and I again found myself dizzied with amazement. The walls had intricate carvings of snowflakes falling and as they traveled upward they began to turn into stars that lead up to a celestial painting on the ceiling. My eyes traveled back down mint green velvet curtains with pink tassels at large windows that opened up the the mountains and the river that once took me to the palace years prior. Then there was the bed. It was a bed large enough to lay five adults with four post that reached up to the ceiling. Sheer pink and mint green fabric fell down the gold post to ivory silk bedding with gold embroidered flowers.

It was overwhelming and I began to feel the effects of my shock. I stepped towards the bed to steady myself and felt Alina grab my arm. "My lady… Clara… are you alright? Shall I get the king?"

"No." I chuckled closing my eyes to regain composure. "I'm just taking it all in. I'm still not sure why all this is for me." I took a seat on the bed removing the cloak. Alina stared at me in shock and then I realized I probably seemed scandalously dressed if she was use to seeing women dressed in traditional wear. "I don't even know why I'm here." I said interrupting her shocked gaze at my sleeping gown.

"You don't know why…" Alina cut off her own words. "You'll know soon enough." She bowed nervously before heading to a large painted wardrobe.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything at all in the first place. I wasn't thinking. His majesty will explain more to you soon, but we must get you dressed." She said laying out a purple brocade dress with gold embroidery down the center and at the bottom. Like all traditional dresses there was a large white blouse to go under, but this wasn't just plain white like most. Delicately embroidered through the blouse was golden flowers and it felt as soft and light as a feather.

"This is exquisite." I said running my hands down the fabric.

"Yes. The king had it made in hopes you would someday find your way back." Alina said in a sad tone.

I searched her eyes confused. "Are you not happy about me being here?" I questioned.

"Oh no my… Clara. I'm very happy you're here. It's just the circumstances, but please don't ask me anymore. I'd hate to lose my position."

"Fine." I sighed. "I do hope I get some answers soon." I said feeling Alina lift my night gown.

After she was finished dressing me she sat me down in front of a mirror where she placed a gold kokoshnik head dress on top of my head and left my hair loose down my back. I looked like a princess from a folklore. I touched my face to make sure it was my reflection I was truly looking at and when I realized Alina was watching me with a large grin I felt my cheeks blush.

"You look very beautiful." She said running her hands through my hair. "The king will be very happy with me. He has an early dinner prepared for you downstairs."

"Early?" I asked looking out the window. "But it looks like the middle of the night."

"The sun hasn't presented itself to these lands for many years." She said looking out the windows with frown.

I shrugged knowing any questions I had wouldn't be answered by Alina. I got up from my seat and followed her back down the circular stairs, down a great hall and to another set of large double doors. They opened to a table the must have sat 50, but only one end was covered with foods I was mostly unfamiliar with. Each platter looked more like art than food and I felt I'd never be able to disturb the presentation but my mind soon changed when I saw a tier of chocolates.

I didn't see anyone else in the room, but Alina pulled out a chair for me so I sat waiting. She soon left the room and I began to feel the chocolates tempting me. I looked around to make sure I was still alone before I reached over and grabbed one popping it in my mouth. It was perfectly sweet, but I found that I should have taken a bite rather than putting the whole thing in my mouth.

"I think I've found your weakness." I heard a deep voice from behind me.

My eyes I got wide and I covered my mouth as I tried to speed up my chewing. I turned around feeling my cheeks redden and unable to answer. It was Hans. I stood and tried to curtsey, but did so in the most ungraceful way. He looked down trying to control himself from laughter and I took my seat still unable to say a word.

"I apologize that I left you waiting." He continued pushing my chair in for me. He then took the seat to my right at the head of the table. He looked around seemingly content with the food presentation and then looked to see if I approved the setting as well.

"That wasn't very lady like of me to start without you." I choked out finally able to swallow down most of my chocolate.

He gave a small laugh, licked his thumb and then ran it under my bottom lip evidently wiping away some chocolate that had escaped my lips. "I believe you bit off more than you could chew."

"Seems to be a running theme in my life." I responded nervously from the intimate way he was being with me.

I took a moment to gaze upon him. He too was dressed in traditional clothing with a long black velvet jacket that ran down to his knees and was held closed with a burgundy sash. He wore tall burgundy stained leather boots that met the bottom of his green tunic under his jacket. The clothes, like mine, were embroiders beautifully with gold threads and almost kept me from gazing upon his handsome face. When I looked up I saw his dark eyes gazing upon me with curiosity and I felt my breath leave me for a moment when I saw the his jet black silken hair was now brushed out past his shoulders. He looked less human and more god like making me feel slightly insecure.

"You shy away from me." He pointed out. "Do you not remember our moments together when we were younger?" I felt his hand holding mine.

"I do," I hesitated trying to grasp everything, "But I just thought… well it seemed like a dream. Everything now seems so real."

"It's because you have grown." He seemed slightly annoyed by this fact. He let go of my hand and began gathering food on his plate. "Your mind doesn't accept things so willingly anymore and in my world all feeling are umm… elaborated."

"It seems all things are rather elaborate here." I said now feeling comfortable to fill my plate seeing him do the same.

"True. Compared to your world you'll find that many things seem to be difficult to believe."

I paused after taking a bite and looked at him slightly frustrated. "I have many questions Hans… your highness and I hope you can answer them for me. I don't understand any of this. Why am I here? Will I be able to go back? Is this all a dream or is this real?"

He wiped his mouth on a cloth and took a deep breath. "I feel that I'm not the best person to answer these questions, but I know someone that can and will help you on this journey you're about to take. I hope you like surprises."

My mind briefly went over possibilities for what surprise he could be talking about and I felt my heart skip when one person came to mind. I stared at him with my eyes so large they felt as though they would pop out of my head. My jaw tightened as I watched him get up and open the door. "Impossible!" I gasped watching the man walk into the room. I'd recognize that mischievous smile anywhere, those sparkling brown eyes, one covered with a patch, that wild white hair, pointed beard and nose.

"Clara." He said so kindly as always.

"Uncle… Uncle Drosselllll…." The world became a blur and then black as all that had overwhelmed me finally took its toll on me.


	4. Chapter 4

aaaannnnd things just got complex. **Please** make sure you read this chapter as it provides answers and the plot line. It ties in some of the previous tale to my version. This is also the beginning of Clara's transformation to sweet 19th century girl into a bad-a**.

and as always... I don't own the nutcracker.

* * *

I thought maybe I was waking from this dream. I'd wake up back in my bed. Everything seemed blurry at first. I realized I was laying on the ground and that someone was hovering over me. I blink my eyes and heard voices. As my vision cleared and I saw a face I thought I'd never see again. It was that of my Uncle Drosselmeier. My eyes went wide and my body rigid as I again went into shock. Then I heard Hans say, "It's alright Clara. Calm yourself." His warm palms brushed against my cheek and he slowly guided me to sit up.

I looked at my Uncle with my mouth opened. He snickered and stepped back. "I believe the transition into this world may have been rather difficult at her age. It's harder for adults than it is for children."

"Yes, but we had no choice. She had to come." Hans argued with my uncle.

Hans and Alina helped me back into my seat where I finally grasped the fact that this wasn't a dream. This was very real and my Uncle stood before me alive. My mind began to run through all the questions. Will I ever be able to go back? Why is my uncle still alive? Why am I here? How does this happen? I frustrately forgot what it was to be a lady sitting at a table and I buried my face in my palms with my elbows on the table.

"Clara. Are you alright? Can I get you anything? A glass of water or wine?" Hans asked so gently that it smoothed over some of my anxiety.

I lifted my face too look around the table. Hans looked like he was ready to leap over the table to rescue me from my next dizzy spell and my uncle was filling up his plate while humming a little tune. I couldn't expect much out of my uncle. He was mad in my world he'd be the same in this one, but I did expect more out of Hans. This wasn't a surprise. This was traumatic. He should have eased me into this information, but he just sprung it on me and I had enough.

"I want answers!" I said slamming my hand down on the table. They looked at me stunned by my reaction after remaining so quiet. I looked down ashamed for letting my temper get the best of me and I cleared my throat. "I apologize, but I'm growing frustrated." I explained in an overly calm voice.

"It's completely understandable. We should explain everything to you." Hans said reaching over to take my hand that was still stiff to the table. I let go of the tension as I felt the warmth of his fingers circle around my own. His hands were so strong and big compared to mine. Everything about him seemed like a comfort.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Oh let me!" My uncle chimed. "I am after all the best of storytellers."

"Don't go into too many details when it comes to.." Hans started.

"Oh never." My uncle chuckled. "I'll stick with the basics. We wouldn't want things to get overwhelming would we Clara?"

I stared at him still not grasping that he was sitting there talking to me and at the same time I felt relief mixed with frustration. Relief that I had someone I knew in this strange dream world and frustrated because I knew this man was insane. He had been since the war.

Uncle Drosselmeier wiped his mouth and then pointed his fingers together deep in thought. "Where to begin, where to begin…" He paused for another moment biting into what looked like a goose leg and after he felt sufficiently filled from it he continued. "So back in the war I became badly wounded. In fact that is when I lost my eye." He smiled pointing to his patch. "My regime had retreated, but I wondered around confused and losing blood. I laid down next to a river believing I would die. Night came and as my sight started to leave me I was sure I saw the angel of death, but it wasn't. It was a woman. A rusalka woman of the river and she pulled me into the river, the same one that runs into this world. You see that river is the only other connection other than dreams between the two world. We emerged on the other side where she brought me to a sorceress. The sorceress healed me and I fell in love with the girl who saved me. That girl was the queen's sister and your aunt, Irina. I decided to stay there and I had felt the place familiar. That was when Irina told me I had been there before. She said when I was a boy I was able to cross the river of my world into the river of dreams, in this world.

That's when I began to remember, but it had all seemed a dream as a child. I remembered playing with a young girl at the river's edge in a land full of warmth and flowers. You may have remembered it being that way before Clara. Before eternal night took over. As you can imagine I never thought I'd leave this world. In fact I began training as a sorcerer under Lady Lyudmila. She saw the magic I possessed and she told me one day I would myself train a girl to become a great sorceress. She passed after telling me of her visions for she was already hundreds of years old and was waiting for me to come to this world. I then became the King's sorcerer.

Years went by and the queen became pregnant. She died during childbirth despite all my efforts to save her. When she died the king, using his own magic, cursed the skies for taking his wife. That's when this darkness began to form. There was nothing I could do to stop the darkness. The Koschei who had been weakened all these years, by Lady Lyudmila, found his powers strengthened as the cloud grew and as his powers increased, so did the cloud. It was as though they fed each other.

We left not too soon after to go back to my world. The king couldn't take care of the prince. He himself was dying of a broken heart and concern grew for the young prince's life. So we brought him back and lived some happy years, but Irina's body couldn't handle the human world. It became too much for her." He paused swallowing down and wiping away tears. Then he took a deep breath to continue.

"Han's returned to Mechtat during that time as I was grieving. The King had passed and he found himself trying to run the kingdom as a boy. I came back and forth between both worlds to be his adviser during these tough times. We discovered that The Koschei had an army of demons and had made a kingdom of his own in the darkness of the woods. The only way to defeat him is by killing him and the only person that can kill him is … I suppose I must be blunt, a virgin sorceress. You are that girl Clara. You are the girl that Lady Lyudmila saw in her visions and I recognized this in you as well when you were a child. You described to me this kingdom and not too soon after I brought Han's back to be your guardian.

We knew the Koschei had been working with the rat king and managed to gain information that they were planning on kidnapping you on Christmas night. We never found out how they knew about you, but I believe there was a spy in the castle during that time… maybe even now. Do you remember that night Clara? The night of your nutcracker?"

My mind was swirling to the point of nausea. "Excuse me." I said standing up grabbing my stomach. "Alina." I summoned quietly.

"Yes My Lady." Alina said dashing towards me to assist.

"I need you to take me outside. I am feeling rather ill." I whispered to her.

"Yes My Lady."

"Where are you going?" Hans questioned standing up to offer his assistance.

"Lady Clara needs a bit of fresh air." Alina answered for me as we quickly headed toward the door.

"I understand." Hans said with a guilty look washing over his face. "I'm so sorry Clara. I'll come check on you tonight."

I couldn't answer back as I tried to swallow down the bile that was rising in the throat. I gave a weak bow and as soon as I exited the room I rushed Alina to help me find passage to outside the castle. As soon as the doors opened I sprung outside running towards the river, leaned over the gate, and out came my wonderful meal into the river. After sufficiently empty myself of my nausea I took a few steps back and plopped myself down on the ground in the snow. The coldness felt nice and settled the heat of my anxiety.

"My Lady. You'll grow ill sitting out here in the snow." Alina said pulling me up off the ground.

I shook my head still panting from my sudden sickness and stood feeling somewhat better. "Just take me to my room Alina. I need to sleep. I think my ability to grasp all this will be clearer after some rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for any confusion earlier. The fanfic site deserved a punch to the throat this morning and I am now able to post this chapter. No lemons as of yet, but they'll happen. I'm going to estimate in about 3 more chapters. Clara's not from this century and she's not just going to jump in bed thoughtlessly, so I'm having to put some more thought into it.

I don't own the nutcracker and don't profit from it yak yak yak.

* * *

The next day I awoke still very tired and I realized it was due to the eternal darkness that blanketed this world. I sat up and saw Hans asleep in a chair across the room. I pulled on my robe and walked over to him, gently nudging his shoulder.

With his eyes still closed he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to his lap. "Oh Clara." He muttered. Now seeing he was asleep I started pulling away, but he grabbed my face and pulled me into a sensual kiss.

I'de never been kissed, aside from my first time in this world, but again it seemed more of a fantasy. This was different. This was very real. I felt my heart flutter and my center tighten as though my soul would burst through my body. I found myself slowly relaxing in the kiss and maybe even kissing Hans long lips back. When I felt his tongue trace my mouth I pulled away from him surprised. He slowly opened his eyes with a relaxed grin and dreamy eyes till he noticed me. I felt froze from the kiss, my eyes wide with shock, cheeks flushed and was still sitting on his lap.

"Clara!" He gasped sitting up so quickly I fell to the ground landing on my bottom. He was obviously flustered, but reached down to help me up. I felt myself falling into a complete mirth and grabbed my stomach unable to move.

He didn't share in my laughter and instead just placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose still embarrassed. "I am very sorry Clara."

Finally settling my laughter I grabbed for his hand and he pulled me up. "That's alright. Maybe I shouldn't admit this, but I'm flattered." He raised his brow surprised and moved standing behind the chair. At first I was hurt believing he was now avoiding me due to my admittance, but I had remembered girls at school gossiping one day about a man's inability to hide his excitement.

I moved back sitting on my bed hiding my smile and quickly changing the subject. "Why are you here?"

He stared at me with concern. "You've been asleep for two days."

I couldn't believe it. I giggled thinking he was surely teasing me, but my laughter died seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "I've been asleep for two days?" I asked raising my voice.

He shook his head. "I was very concerned that maybe... well, it doesn't matter. I sent Alina to bring up breakfast. You must be quite hungry."

I stared off into space and muttered, "How could I be asleep for two days?"

"It was your transition into this world. Your mind wasn't able to handle it quite the same and you became depleted of energy." He seemed to be searching for his words as he held to his hand to his chin and began pacing. "You see when we are children we accept what is new to us easier than we do when we're adults. Denial is a feeling in your world. Here it is a poison. The cloud was made off my father's denial of my mother's passing. The darkness feeds off any negative feelings we suffer, fear, rejection, jealousy, anger and then like an invisible mist it finds you and consumes you. In this case because you are so good and pure it attacked the one thing that made you weak. You're unwillingness to accept that this is real." He took a deep breath and paced around more before continuing. "Now, part of me feels that telling you this will only fill you with fear, but I feel you must know. I believe the Koschei is pushing a stronger effort into your attacks which is why you will be working with Drosselmeier over the next few weeks. You will not only learn how to overcome your emotional weaknesses, but you will also start your training as a sorcerous."

"What if I'm not sure if I want to become a sorceress?" I asked.

"Then we will all be lost and once the darkness is done devouring this world it will cross over into yours." He explained so sternly I had a hard time believing him to be the man that had just kissed me so passionately moments prior.

The stubborn side wanted to cross my arms and argue about it longer, but what was there to argue about? I, small, insignificant, Clara was this world's savior and possibly my own world's as well. It was not possible for me to accomplish such a status. I began to feel sorry for myself, but I pushed back my tears and looked up at him with a bitter nod of acceptance. "Alright."

"Thank you." He said gently.

Alina entered with two trays of food and laid them on a small table by the window. Hans, now quite settled from his prior issue that left him standing away, now held out his hand to me. I reluctantly took it and walked with him to the table. Alina pulled the tops off the trays, poured our drinks and before leaving smiled at me. "I will be back in an hour Lady Clara. Glad to see you awake."

"Thank you Alina." I grinned back.

After she left the smell of the food made me realize how hungry I truly was. I forgot about Hans sitting across from me and began shoveling the food into my mouth. Half way through I felt Hans's eyes watching me and I quickly corrected myself sitting up and taking smaller bites. He looked down at his food with an amused smile still stretched across his face.

As I looked up at him I could see he looked quite tired. "You haven't slept much have you?" I questioned.

"No." He answered wiping his mouth. "My mind has been busied with concern for you as well as other issues arising. I'm afraid those issues will take me away from the castle for about a week."

Though I knew I'd be safe with my Uncle I still felt fear over Hans leaving, less for myself and more for him. He must have noticed because he placed his fingers gently on my chin, pulling my sulking eyes to his unreadable ones. "It's only a week and I promise you'll be safe here in the castle. Drosselmeier has casted a spell over the castle and the surrounding lands making it impenetrable."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I corrected too quickly. I shut my mouth before exposing anymore, but I saw Hans's face light up.

"You're worried for … me?" He clarified removing his finger from my chin.

"Yes." I whispered looking down and playing with my food nervously.

"Clara, what do you feel for me and please be honest." He questioned putting down his fork and holding my gaze with his intensity.

I stumbled through my thought quickly trying to put how I felt into words. "I suppose I'm intrigued by you. As a small girl I thought you were handsome. I thought you were the most handsome boy I'd ever seen." I was never very good at masking my feelings, "I like how collected you are, but I don't like how serious you seem sometimes and I don't like how you hold information from me like I can't handle it. It makes me feel like I'm a child. I'm not a child. I'm now considered a woman in my world. I was to be betrothed to someone before all this."

He huffed out his nose. "I'm glad I intervened."

"Maybe I would have been better off." I said taking a drink in an attempt to cool myself off. "This is all madness."

His eyes shot up to mine with intensity. "So you wished yourself married off to some Russian official who would have you against your will every night and make you have a child each year for him till you're sucked of all that you once were?" His tone was now changing into something quite dangerous and his eyes lit up like blue flames.

I shook my head no. That was not what I wanted. "I think I don't belong in any world." I muttered.

He growled frustrated and closed his eyes in an effort to regain composure. For some reason I enjoyed seeing this side of him. He seemed more human in a way. He struggled to find his own mask of calmness and through wild eyes told me, "You belong in this world with me where I will give you all you would ever desire and never take away your freedoms, but first we must defeat this beast. Can you help me with this Clara?"

"Yes." I said looking up at him in a whole new light. He seemed to understand my greatest fear and was offering me a solace away from the horrible life I was trying to avoid.

"Now, I must leave before we get into anymore heated arguments." He stood and walked towards me leaning down. Ever so gently he kissed my lips and then whispered in my ear, "I only hope in the future we may settle them differently."

It took me a moment to figure out what he meant by the last part, but once I did he'd already left the room. "Oh." I squeaked to myself feeling my cheeks heat up. That sleepy tingling feeling plagued me again. It felt like sinking into a cloud and as wonderful as it was I was growing frustrated not fully understanding it.

Just as Hans left Alina came in bringing in a red velvet dress, with black trim, and a belowing white chemise to go under. She smiled laying it on the bed and instructing me to stand. "You look perplexed Clara." She giggled removing my robe.

"I am perplexed." I admitted lifting my arms so she could remove my nightgown.

"I'm Just glad you're alright. We were all so worried about you. I came in to make sure you were still breathing many times throughout the night. His highness refused to leave your side. He felt responsible, but your uncle told him you'd soon wake and sure enough here you are."

I felt slightly ashamed by my behavior towards Hans. He truly did care for me and I just wasn't ready to accept that. I was so willing to when I was 13 and I began to wonder why I had changed so much. I decided my biggest weakness was denial and I would learn to overcome it not only to become stronger, but also to give Hans a chance.

She helped me into the chemise and then the dress. "This is very comfortable." I said taking notice.

"His highness had it made that way since you'll be learning how to cast spells and he said it took some more movement than usual. It's all very exciting, isn't it." She smiled beginning to braid my hair around my head and pulling a red ribbon through it.

"Yes." I chuckled. "His highness is too good to me." I admitted.

She finished my hair and instructed me to follow her. We went down the stairs and up the stair at the other side of the entrance. We walked through a dazzling cobalt blue hall and came to a set of double doors larger than the ones in front of my room.

She opened them to a large marbled white and gray room with beautiful carvings of fairies in every corner of the ceiling. An enormous painting of a woman with jet black hair and silver eyes hung on the wall and I felt she was watching me as I entered. Her features looked so similar and then it hit me. It was features I could see in Hans. As I walked closer, studying her pink dress and ornate silver head dress, I began to wonder if it was the queen. Then I felt someone standing next to me. I looked over to my side and saw my Uncle standing next to me looking up at the painting with longing.

"Uncle." I sang out joyously. I threw my arms around him.

"Clara." He smiled hugging me just as he did when I was a girl. "So good to see you awake and your energy returned."

"I'm glad too." I grinned staring at him. "I know I saw you two days ago, but I still can't believe it. Your alive!"

"Well I had to fake my death." He began to explain. "I had no intentions of going back to our world. My duty is to be here with you and to turn you into a great sorceress."

"I don't think that's possible." I felt the doubt reveal itself in my eyes.

"But you will." He chuckled. "Lady Lyudmila saw it and I did too. You just need some confidence and the help of your mad uncle."

I giggled and again felt taken by the painting. I looked up asking, "Who is this uncle?"

"That is my beautiful wife Irina. You never met her, but she was truly beautiful and not just in looks. She believed in me and I drew strength from that. You just need to accept when people believe in you."

"Yes. Hans and I had an argument about that today." I admitted.

"Find faith in those around you, but most importantly find faith in yourself." He instructed. "That will be your first lesson. Shall we begin?"

I nodded in agreeance now eager to start my training.


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to give a quick thank you to colleen, my first reviewer. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been surrounded by snow, which should inspire me, but honestly being stuck inside with two young kids has left my eyes twitching. Your review was really uplifting, so thank you and keep them coming.

and as always... I don't own the nutcracker or profit from it.

* * *

"What does this look like Clara?" My uncle asked.

It was obvious to what it was, but I found myself not answerings straight away. My uncle had always been a trickster, so with a wry look I answered, "It's a porcelain chicken."

"Ha ha, or so it seems." He smiled petting the figurine.

Surprisingly I wasn't shocked by this behavior. Uncle Drosselmeier was an eccentric to say the least. I did become a little shocked as he tossed the porcelain chicken up in the air and then I became amazed as on the porcelain chickens descent it became real. I blinked wildly with an amused smile stretched across my face as the chicken clucked around the room. He then picked it up and handed it to Alina, who seemed as entertained as me. She smiled and took the chicken out of the sorcery room.

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

He smiled that same mischievous smile that I'd always loved. The one, that at times, reflected my own. "You already know." He answered.

I lifted a brow at him confused. "I've never turned something porcelain into something real."

"No, but you have turned a slipper into a weapon." He reminded me.

"The rat king." I muttered going back to that memory that seemed like a dream. My toy soldiers were all trying to take down the rat king as he went from a rat to a multi-headed beast. I felt vulnerable as the rat king approached me and out of desperation I grabbed my slipper and tossed it at him knocking him dead. "I was obviously more capable at 13 than I am at 18." I sighed.

"Not at all. Your fully capable. You just stopped believing. Now lets practice." He said pulling out a figurine of a dove. "When you threw that slipper how did you feel Clara?"

I shrugged. "That was so long ago." He continued to wait for an answer and I put more thought into it. "I felt desperate and …"

"and.."

"and I suppose not really angry but … determined." I said finally finding the right word.

"When I heard of how you had killed the rat king with one little slipper I knew that you had the power of sorcery. In that moment Clara your belief turned into magic and you turned that slipper into a weapon." He explained.

"Maybe I did then, but now…" I huffed, "I think I've lost any magic I once possessed."

His eyes lit playfully. "Let's test that notion." He threw the glass dove into the air and as it came down I tried to catch it, but it fell before me in pieces.

"Oh no!" I cried out. "I'm so sorry uncle, but why did you do that?"

He fell into hysterics and paced about as though he were trying to find control once again. "I didn't expect you to change it into a real bird on the first try, but we shall continue." He then pulled out another glass dove. "Now believe Clara."

Two days went by of one shattered dove after another. I was sure I was jumping in my sleep as my ears still rang of the sound of shattered glass. My uncle, never wavering, seemed always entertained as they fell to the ground. The servants, like me, were less amused and more frustrated from the mess.

On the third day, mentally tired from trying to make the impossible happen and annoyed at both myself and my uncle, I felt my old temper erupting. It was the same temper that was worked out of me at the finishing school, but a realization came to me. It wasn't anger at all, but determination. I put my chin out and stood strong as the glass dove went into the air and then I felt it. It was a spiraling energy that started at my toes, crawled up my body like lightning and out the ends of my hair and fingers. I closed my eyes as my sight went into a temporary blur and leaned forward feeling out of breath.

"Clara!" My uncle's voice called.

I opened my eyes not hearing the shattering of glass and watched as a beautiful sparkling dove flew around the room. I cried out in joy and clapped my hands together. "I did it!" I jumped into my uncle's arms and he twirled me around the room just like he did when I was a child. I now understood the feeling of magic and I now knew how to summon it.

The next few days consisted of the same practice of changing objects. I changed a glass globe into a floating light, I turned a fairy doll into a living fairy, I turned curtains with roses into a vine of roses climbing up the frost covered windows and then, my uncle insisted I turn a glass of water into wine which I refused at first being raised Orthodox. "I never thought much of religion myself." My uncle admitted to me. "and I highly doubt it would be considered a sin."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand over the glass my uncle held out. Slowly it turned from clear to red. "It's a very dark red, isn't it?"

"Let's just hope it's wine." He said staring at the glass with hesitance before sipping it. His face seemed unreadable as he pulled the glass away. I waited in anticipation and slowly a cunning smile appeared across his old face. "It's splendid." He said holding out the glass to me.

I took a sip. It was as sweet as sugar covered dates and tickled the tongue unlike any other wine I'd ever tasted. I took another sip. "This is very good." I boasted. "This wine could put me in a state of shame."

My uncle laughed. "I think I'll bring a pitcher of water next time."

We both laughed, but our laughter was soon interrupted as the doors went flying open and two guards came in. They looked beyond panicked as they stared up at Drosselmeier and I. "Lord Drosselmeier. There's been a complication and you're needed immediately." One panted.

My uncle's face looked like the one I'd viewed at his funeral, so lifeless and sober, not a usual expression for him in the least. He quickly dashed past me and I followed. Noticing my trailing, he turned and grabbed my arms gently. "My dear, why don't you continue your practice?"

I shook my head. "What is happening uncle?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather find out first and then bring you in if it's appropriate." He answered in a shaky voice.

Definitely I shook my head. "I'm going with you."

He shrugged. "I suppose it's for the better." I knew what he meant. He didn't like me being a sheltered little bird in a cage like I had been treated most of my life. He'd always remind her parents of this fact when I was a girl and they tried to keep me from playing with her brother. He'd always say, 'How is she to raise a son someday if she doesn't understand how boys are?' This was enough of an appeal for my parents and for most of my childhood I was able to be a little untamed thanks to my uncle.

The guards lead us up the stairs and as we approached Han's bedroom doors I began to feel nervous. I gulped seeing a body laying on the bed and my fears were confirmed as I saw it was Han's laid out on the bed, his shirt ripped from him and a deep wound stretched from the left of his shoulder to the right of his hip. He was somewhat unconscious, but moaning in pain.

"He was attacked by The Koschei in the woods." One of the guards confirmed.

I quickly went to his side, dread filling my heart. I looked at his split flesh that bubbled with blood and saw that his breath was barely holding on. "I won't let you die. We just found each other again." I said beginning to cry. Everything felt hopeless as the room went quiet and I heard one of the guards whisper to my uncle, "Can you save him?" My uncle didn't respond, but as I turned my head I saw him shaking his head no.

"I'll save you." I whispered looking down at Hans's pale face. A strange enlightenment filled my mind as though I'd been possessed. I knew what to do. "Hand me a hot ember from the fire." I instructed one of the guards. He gave me a confused glare, but seeing my seriousness quickly did as I asked. He scooped it into a shovel out of the fireplace and carefully brought it over. The room gasped as I picked up the red ember without hesitation. Further shocking myself and the room of people it didn't burn my fingers. Instead frost like gloves covered my hands while I magically worked the ember into a powder. I then took to powder and wiped it over Hans's wound. Slowly the muscle and flesh began to draw in and heal. As the skin began to reform I felt my uncle place his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my uncle's astonished face staring down at Hans in disbelief.

"How did you know how to do this Clara?" He asked now looking into my wide eyes with his own.

"I…. I don't know. It just came to me all the sudden." I whispered.

My uncle went to ask me another question, but it was interrupted as we heard Hans stirring. I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at me. "Clara." He croaked out.

"Oh Hans. I thought we were going to lose you." I cried grabbing his face with both my hands and scattering kisses all over his cheeks.

I felt his arms wrap around me and he mumbled, "I should have near death experiences more often."  
I giggled wiping away my tears. "I hope you don't. I don't think I could handle seeing you like that again. I'm actually surprised I managed to hold myself together long enough to heal you."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled running his hands over my cheeks and staring at me with such love in his eyes, but his features soon went cold as Alina walked in.

"Can I be of any help your highness?" Alina asked kindly.

"Guards… take her away." Hans snarled.

Alina looked up in horror as the two guards grabbed her arms and began dragging her off. "Your highness. What have I done?" She cried out as she tried to struggle free. I myself felt petrified by Hans's sudden rage towards Alina and looked at him confounded.

"What have you done!" He yelled sitting up. "Get her out of my sight."

The guards again began dragging a very shaken Alina out of the room and I turned to Hans in anger. "Why did you do that? What has she done?"

"She's been The Koschei spy all this time." He seethed still glaring off at the door.

"No." My voice squeaked in disbelief as I shook my head wildly. It wasn't possible. Alina was pure and sweet. Nothing about her was devious.

Hans exhaled with a frown sitting up in bed and grabbed my shoulders. "He had information that only she and I could have known about you. Details only she could have given him. Things about you that I didn't even know." He sneered at the last of his words.

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart tighten as my lungs struggled for a breath.

He looked up seeing my uncle was no longer in the room and that we were alone, but still he whispered. "Such as what dresses you've worn, where you have freckles on your body, details of your anatomy…" He hesitated, "when you have your monthly cycle."

I looked away from him mortified and it took me a moment before I could meet his eyes again. "But surely … it can be… I mean, could this information have been given another way?" I asked still in denial.

"I didn't want to believe it myself, but as I had The Koschei cornered demanding how he gained the information he said, 'through your lady's maid.' It took me by surprise so much that I… lost my strength for a moment and he got the upperhand." He said touching where the scar was now healing.

"There has to be another explanation." I pleaded. "Please, do not punish her yet."

He nodded, "I will look into it further. For now, would you mind just laying here with me until I find sleep. I feel more comfortable knowing you're in my arms and out of harms way."

I gulped looking down at him. Despite my previous despair over Alina I now found myself finding that strange new emotion that had plagued me since meeting Hans. I was so intrigued by him. His long black hair was wild all around him and his upper body was completely exposed. I'd seen statues of the male form in my travels of Europe during my school years, but seeing the real thing made me feel an ache deep with my stomach. I felt my cheeks light up like a flame as his seductive silvery eyes search my own. I couldn't speak as I felt a lump form in my throat. Instead I answered with a nod and slowly laid in his arms.

He wrapped his arm around me and flustered, I tried to find a placement for my freed hand. He then noticed my awkward behavior, grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest where his heart beated strongly. I tensed for a moment realizing how scandalise this situation would be in my world, but I soon relaxed as I heard his breathing deepen into sleep. I too closed my eyes and felt the stress of the day slowly dissipate as I fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter. Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I knew this wouldn't be a fanfic most people would typically seek out, so the fact that I'm getting readers is amazing. Again, you guys keep me inspired, so keep them coming :D

I don't own or profit from the nutcracker

* * *

My life had been full of dreams and waking from those dreams never felt just. I felt torn from a world where I belonged and thrown into reality. Since entering this world I found that I had not dreamt at night, but instead went into a world of meditation. Though I knew I'd slept the time went by without my knowledge. I'd wake up with an energy that seemed to originate from a void. I had never felt so complete in my life as I did in that world and waking up in Han's arms had left me feeling serene.

I looked at his beautiful angular face and remembered a time when it wasn't so sharp, when there was a gentle smile that always rested so naturally on it. A memory came back to me. I was 14 and I was at my uncle's toystore. A young man came in and I hid behind a doorway until I saw his face. It was Hans. I was still a child in so many ways and though he rarely saw me he loved to spoil me. He must have been 17. I remember jumping around him expecting a gift, asking, "Where is it! Where is it!" He then pulled it out. It was a beautiful green ribbon. I smiled and grabbed it from his hands. I then went to a mirror in the shop and tried to tie it in my hair, but I was unsuccessful. Hans came up from behind me, slid the ribbon from my hands, and wove it through my braid. I smiled gleefully and admired my reflection, as did he. "It matches your eyes beautifully," He whispered and then walked away. It was the last time I saw him.

A feeling came over me that day that never had before. I began to notice men. I noticed how broad their shoulders were, how their faces changed going from boy to man, how wonderful their voices sounded, how their towering height could make you feel so frightened or so protected, how strong their long hands looked and I knew life would never be quite the same after those thoughts began to form. Hans was the first man that set those thoughts into motion, the first I was ever attracted too and here he was vulnerably asleep as I studied him shamelessly.

He had some how cuddled to me, during the night, in a way that made me feel scandalous as his head lay just at the top of my breast and his arm tangled around my waist. I too had some how sought him out in the night wrapping my arms around his shoulder and tangling my legs with his. A piece of his hair fell in front of his eyes and my hands couldn't help themselves as I pushed back the long black strand. Black lashes then began to flicker open and slowly he began to realize our position.

"Clara." He said pulling away from me and clearing his throat. "I'm so sorry. I've put you in such a compromising position."

"It's alright Hans." I whispered. "I'm equally as guilty." I could feel my cheek stained red.

"I do have to admit …" He paused smiling at me, "I've never slept so well in all my days." He then turned away from me looking around the room.

My eyes seemed to feed my thinking as I now saw his soldier build on display. He wore only his tight black pants which were leaving little to my imagination and only brought out the black of his loose hair. I gulped realizing I had been twined all night with every part of him that was before me. My sinful thoughts were soon broke as he found the object he seeked, a blue tunic, and placed it on. I felt my lower lip pout, so I quickly got up looking out the window only hoping he hadn't noticed my attentive stares just moments prior. I watched as the snow fell settling gently on the ground and it seemed to calm me.

"Clara, I am decent now." I heard Hans call to me.

I turned slowly and saw that he was, unfortunately, decent. "How is your wound this morning?" I asked.

"It's much better and it's all because of you." He moved quickly to me and placed his hands at my cheeks. "Clara you are my angel," He smiled showing that those large dimples that once always showed were still there. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine so quickly that I didn't feel I had time to react. As the warmth of his long lips became urgent I felt my center tighten and I wrapped my arms around his neck in an effort to return his kiss. I felt as though our souls merged in that moment and every thought and feeling that emerged happened to us both simultaneously. I felt his needs, his devotion, his want to please me, his worship for me and I felt he could feel my feelings in return.

The situation advanced as I felt him pull me up so that his kisses could move down my jaw and over my neck. His breath was ragged and his grasp around my waist tightened. The sensation of the intimacy was leaving me vulnerable with each kiss. I felt myself going limp in her arms ready to give myself, but he then pulled away suddenly. I felt my legs weak below me and I had to steady myself on the bedpost near by.

He paced about like a wild animal. "I can feel … everything you feel." He growled.

"I felt everything you were feeling too. What did you do?" I panted still catching my breath.

"I was about to ask you the same." He turned to me with his silvery blue eyes exposing his crazed feeling. The look was that of great hunger. If I had been a berry I think he would have bitten right into me in that moment, but I knew a berry wasn't what he craved.

"Hans, I'm so sorry. I think I did somehow …. it wasn't my intention… my powers are so new…"

He shushed me with a smirk on his face. "You don't need to apologize Clara. It was wonderful. I just had no idea you're feelings were as strong as mine." He stayed a safe distance away, but his eyes still undressed me. "Is this truly how you feel Clara? Do you find me desirable?"

"Oh yes." I said without thinking. I slapped my hand to my mouth horrified and I closed my eyes unable to look at Hans's reaction to my hasty response.

He was very quiet and I'd hoped he would just chuckle about my quick words, but as I opened my eyes I saw him pacing about the room. His hands were tangled in his hair, his head tilted upward, and his eyes squeezed shut as though he were in pain. "This is going to make our time together so difficult Clara. I already want you more than I've wanted anything in my whole entire life."

"Why … don't you just... have me?" I stumbled through my words. I then turned away immediately feeling ashamed. I should have just stayed turned away from him, but a part of me wanted to see how he'd react to my boldness. I slowly took a seat on the bed and looked up at him with invitation.

He stared at me as though I was trying to torture him and he sighed sitting next to me on the bed. "You have not told me yet if you wish to remain in this world Clara. As much as I want you it needs to be your decision. If you decide to go back I can't send you back a ruined woman."

"Unless you went back with me." I said meeting his eyes.

He shook his head. "I can no longer go to your world. Drosselmeier's magic allowed me to pass through worlds for many years, but his human form is no longer part of your world. I can no longer go there."

"What about my magic? What if I was able to pull you through?" I questioned.

"I would go with you if you asked, but if I remained in your world this one would fall to destruction." He explained.

"No. I'd never ask that of you. It really does come down to my decision to stay here, doesn't it?" I questioned feeling anger at the burden of my choice.

"Yes." He replied plainly.

I shook my head. "I need a few more days to think it over." I admitted. I then began to remember other burdens in my life, such as Alina's betrayal which I still couldn't believe. "Where is Alina?" I asked.

"In the dungeons." He hissed through his teeth.

"Can I see her?" I begged.

"No. We don't know what she's capable of." He said crossing his arms and scowling.

"Please Hans." I pleaded. "If I have guards and you with me surely I'll be safe enough. I just need to talk to her."

He rolled his eyes and huffed out his nose. "You must follow my lead and stay behind me." His face showed his hesitation and worry, but he knew I wouldn't relent.

"Thank you." I smiled placing my hand on his.

"I should finish up here and you will most likely want to freshen yourself in your room. Do you think you'll be capable without a ladies maid?" He questioned.

I shook my head. I then got up, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and slowly walked out of the room feeling his eyes watching my every step. When I came to my room I felt I was entering unfamiliar territory. I had been in this room for days, yet I had no clue to where certain articles of clothing were kept. I looked at the wardrobe and opened it to an array of beautiful gowns. My eyes instantly found one of green velvet with gold edging. I then dug through the drawers to find a simple chemise to wear under. I wasn't use to braiding my hair, so I brushed it out. I then found a green ribbon and tied my hair back loosely. I felt slightly frustrated as I didn't look as prim as usual, but it would have to do.

I quickly made my way down the stairs where Hans, looking much more proper than myself, waited for me with his arm held out. "You look lovely Clara." He smiled.

"I did my best. Maybe I don't need a ladies maid after all, but I still want to find out the reasoning behind Alina's betrayal." I said eagerly.

"Would you be against us eating first?"

"I suppose not." I shrugged, however eating was the last thing on my mind in that moment. I felt so unsettled by the fact that Alina suffered regardless of her treachery, but for Hans sake I agreed. He had been looking quite hungry earlier.

We quickly ate and then Hans gathered guards to escort us down to the dungeons. We came to stairs that winded down into the earth and as we walked down into the bleak, damp, stone dungeons I felt I was entering hell. We walked past many cells that were empty, but two grabbed my attention. The first took me by surprise. I believed it to be empty until I heard a body crash into the bars and began hissing at me. A devilish woman with long stringy hair down to her knees hissed and clawed through the openings of the bars. She had one white eye, the other was missing and her teeth were yellow and pointed. Hans quickly moved me forward as I gawked with my mouth open. The second cell was that of a trollish creature who sat in the corner maniacally laughing and rocking himself. His body was bare, but his skin was covered in all sorts of warts and pustules. As I smelled the stench from his cell I felt myself growing sick. Again Hans ushered me along.

Finally we came to a large cell that didn't look as crude as the others. It had a bed, a table, and was slightly larger. There, hunched over and defeated, sat a young girl. She whimpered and looked up as she heard us approach. When she saw me her whimpers turned into a sob and I felt my heart wrench. Hans stood in front of me like a brick wall and I peaked around him seeing Alina's, puffy red eyes and looking sickeningly pale.

"Your highness, my lady." She curtseyed weakly.

"Alina, I wish to speak to you." I started trying not to let my despair show though in my voice. "Do you still maintain that you had no involvement in conspiring against me?"

"I do Miss Clara. I swear to you on my last breath. I am losing everything because of this lie. My family will lose my pay and I have no hope." She cried.

"Why would The Koschei accuse you of being his spy?" I asked.

"I don't know miss. I've never seen the monster in my life. I barely leave the palace." She said now covering her face with her hands and falling to her knees as she clung to the bars. I almost looked away not knowing what to believe, but then I saw a glimmer of gold around Alina's neck. I followed the chain necklace down to a strange round crystal. It was beautiful, but I felt a sense of danger in it.

"Alina, where did you get that necklace?" I asked trying to move around Hans to further inspect it, but his arm went up pushing me back.

"My mother gave it to me. She got it from an old peddler woman who needed shelter. She gave this to my mother as an exchange for her hospitality." Alina explained. She lifted the jewel as if she was entranced by it's beauty and stared into the smooth flat surface of the crystal.

"Alina, let me see that necklace." I said holding out my hand.

Hans again pushed me back and summoned one the guards to grab it. As the guard grabbed it from Alina's grasp he began groaning in pain and dropped the necklace as though it burnt his hand. "What is this magic?" Hans muttered hovering over the crystal.

I quickly leaned down and used my powers to create a force to float it just above my palms. "I need to bring this to my uncle. Please, quickly. I don't know how long I can maintain this force around it. It feels… quite heavy." I said with struggle in my voice.

As we walked up the stairs I felt the heaviness of the necklace trying to sink itself into my hands. My energy quickly depleted as we came to the top of the stairs and I felt as though I was losing consciousness. Hans steadied me as we quickly made our way to the sorcery room and as soon as I found the table I dropped the necklace with a moan of exasperation. I fell to the ground and panted as though I had been running for hours.

My uncle quickly entered the room and crouched down with Hans as they looked me over. "What has happened to her?" Drosselmeier asked.

"She used her powers to carry this necklace up from the dungeons. It was around Alina's neck. It seems to have a dark magic attached to it." Hans explained pointing to the table.

Drosselmeier stood and his eyes quickly grew large with fright. He took a step back from the necklace and then with a gulp said, "This is a seeing crystal. It works as an eye to another crystal elsewhere. If Alina has been wearing this that means she is not a spy. This stone is the spy." Drosselmeier then pulled back his hands and as he threw them forward sparks and smoke puffed up from the necklace. I stood with Hans help to see what my uncle had done and looked in amazement as I saw the crystal shattered and blackened. Drosselmeier took a few staggered steps before settling himself to the ground. He too looked out of breath and spent.

"You must free Alina now." I begged grabbing Hans face.

Hans shook his head and kissed my palms as he removed them from his face. He then turned and left the room. I sat next to my uncle and questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "I'll be fine. Dark magic is very strong being that it's fueled by hate. It comes with a price to those who use it. They come confused and their lives hollowed. Even the Koschei was once a man before becoming the monster he is today?"

"Really?" I questioned curiously.

"You have probably heard the tale before of the firebird?" He questioned.

"Umm… maybe when I was a girl. I don't remember it well." I admitted.

"That's perfect. It was changed throughout time, but I shall tell you the real story of The Firebird." Drosselmeier cleared his throat and continued. "Hundreds of years ago there was once prince from a neighboring kingdom, Prince Ivan. He came to this kingdom seeking a bride. A beautiful girl of incredible talent lived in our kingdom. She embroidered so perfectly and quickly that her talents were believed to be a blessed. Some believed her to be an angel. She was much sought after by many, but she loved a simple peasant boy. Prince Ivan heard of the girl and went to visit her. When he saw her he fell in love with her, but she refused him. Prince Ivan at that time possessed many powers, but he choose to use his dark magic to try and capture the girl. He turned her into a beautiful firebird, but before he could cage her she flew to the sky. He quickly turned himself into a falcon and went after her. As he captured her with his talons one went into her heart killing her. Her feathers fell from her body decorating the lands below with golden leaves. One of the feathers fell on Prince Ivan burning into him and slowly changing him into what his heart reflected, greedy, envy, lust, selfishness. His skin burned away and his hair went white. His magic was no longer pure and he could never return back to his lands. He hid in the woods and discovered that his powers could grow by consuming that of young maiden sorceresses. After many of the sorceresses were consume by him it was decided that all sorceresses were no longer allowed to leave the castle. He grew quite weak for many years, but then the dark cloud formed and he was able to pull his powers from a new source."

"When you said the girls were consumed, you mean that he ate them?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No… he consumed their souls changing them into something evil. Did you by chance see a strange creature in the dungeons? A demon with one white eye and sharp teeth?" He asked. I shook my head. Drosselmeier frowned. "This is the Likho. She is neither dead nor alive, but only does what her master commands her too."

Before I could ask further questions I heard the doors burst open. Drosselmeier and I stood and running into the room came Alina. She threw her arms around my waist and cried into me. "Please forgive me Miss Clara. I didn't know what evil I was bringing into the castle."

I kneeled down with her and wiped her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive and I hope you'll forgive me for not acting sooner. I should have trusted what my heart told me. I knew you couldn't have done anything wrong."

"I don't know how to thank you." She sobbed wrapping her arms now around my neck.

"Well for a starters you'll let me take care of you today."

"Oh no miss!" She interrupted.

"If you argue with me I'll have them send you back to the dungeons." I teased.

She shook her head no, "But his highness…"

"Well also serve you today Alina and hopes that you'll soon forgive him." I heard Hans voice and looked up to see him enter the room.

Alina looked at us both with such appreciation and joy that I thought she would float away. I grabbed her up in my arms and stood her to her feet. I then walked her to my room where I had another house maid fill a bath full of warm water and helped Alina in. I never had a sister and always wanted one. In that moment I felt Alina was my little sister as I helped her wash her hair and dressed her in a warm bedgown. I then laid her in my bed and had food brought up. Slowly she regained her strength as the day progressed and I couldn't have felt more relieved. She was now family to me and if I were to stay I needed those I trusted close to me at all times.

* * *

So... things are getting hotter, but we'll have to see just how hot. It all depends on Clara it seems. On a side note... I don't own The Firebird folktale either. There's lots of renditions of it and this just happens to be mine.


	8. Chapter 8

This may be the strangest chapter I've written so far, straight out of the fairy tales of my bizarre childhood, but it ends kind of hot ;) so enjoy

I don't own or profit from the nutcracker

* * *

After discovering the crystal necklace Hans became worried that there was further sinister plots at hand. He since had followed me like a shadow. The minute I stepped out from my room he was there and I found myself slightly annoyed by being consistently followed. Not only was he making me tense, but he put off his duties as king. I would try to reassure him that I was quite fine being that I was either with my uncle or Alina, but he was stubborn in his pursuit to keep me safe. Eventually night came and I found myself looking forward to being in my bed, but again Hans was making it difficult to leave his side.

"Stay with me." He said running his palms up my arms causing my breath to stagger and my eyes to roll from the sensation.

"No." I muttered. "I don't think I'm … as controlled as I should be when I'm laying next to you."

His hands slowly dropped and with a look of disappointment he sighed, "Fine. I'll have Alina stay with you." He then turned bitterly and walked away.

Moments later Alina arrived. She began making a bed on the floor and I stopped her. "If you're going to properly watch over me you might as well do it in comfort." I said patting the side of my over sized bed. "and don't argue with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Yes miss." She smiled and tried to accustom herself to my bed.

Despite the fact that Hans had sent Alina to be my nanny I found it was comforting having her there with me or at least so I thought. In the middle of the night I awoke to Alina crying and flailing. Her face was scrunched up in discomfort, so I began to pat her cheek in hopes it would offer her comfort from her nightmare. It seemed to make it worse, so I then began to shake her awake.  
"Alina! Wake up."

She sat up slowly blinking her eyes open. She then noticed me staring at her with concern. "Oh I'm so sorry miss. I woke you. I should sleep on the floor."

"No Alina." I yawned. "You were just having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"I can't stop dreaming of that creature from the dungeon. The woman with the one eye. She's been haunting me every night." Alina admitted almost ashamed.

I smiled and tried to offer her words of comfort. "I'm here Alina." I mumbled still weary. "I won't let anything happen to you." I held her hand, she shook her head showing understanding, and we laid back down.

A few nights went by like this, Alina flailing and whimpering. I found myself rather tired from the interrupted sleep. Hans took notice as well and again asked, "Would you please reconsider staying in my room tonight? I can't sleep at night worrying about you and it seems you're having problems finding sleep as well."

"I'm sorry Hans, but I need to stay in my room with Alina. We put her through so much and you made her sleep a few cells away from those horrible creatures." I whispered being that we were just outside my room.

He tightened his lips into a scowl and narrowed his eyes. "In my defense I thought she was working for the most horrible creature of them all, so I didn't see the harm." His tone was bitter and I stared at him in disbelief.

"When you talk with such coldness I wonder who you are Hans. Maybe that dark cloud has poisoned part of you too." I quickly said with a shaken voice. I then slipped into my room and shut the door in his face

To my relief Alina was already asleep and unaware of the disagreement just outside my room. I sighed laying down next to her. My mind drifted to Hans. Part of me knew that staying with Alina wasn't the only reason I didn't want to share a bed with Hans again. It was the same reason I found discomfort with him shadowing me. I didn't trust myself and the hunger in his eyes wasn't truly allowing me to trust him either. I did want us to be together physically as a man and woman, but I knew it would bind me to Mechtat forever. I wasn't ready to make my choice.

I wanted to deny my growing feelings. My needs for him were growing unusually strong… almost forceful. I blamed his hands. They were long, slender, and surprisingly soft for a man. I closed my eyes remembering how they felt over my arms. The memory left me grabbing to my blankets and curling my toes. I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts. I needed sleep. This was going to far.

Again I tried to think of other things, relaxing things. I tried to imagine myself in warm meadows, laying amongst the sweet smelling grasses, staring off at white clouds in a blue sky, a gentle breeze blowing over me, but in my fantasy world, as I looked to my side, I saw Hans. I gave in. I let him join my fantasy. Hans of my dreams was dressed about as much as he was the night I fell asleep in his bed and letting go my morality I imagined myself wearing only my thin nightgown I had arrived in. He pulled me into his arms, kissed me fervidly and rolled on top of me. Just as my fantasies began to disappear into sleep I found myself waking to a strange noise.

It was like that of a cat scattering about on a wood floor, except this was coming from the ceiling. I thought maybe it was the crystal dove I had created still lost in the castle, so I reached over to light my lamp. As I did so I heard the scattered noise again except it sounded heavier and multiplied. My heart jumped in fear, but I reassured myself that it was nothing. I then flicked on the light and looked around the room. Nothing. Then I heard a heavy breathing above my head. Slowly I looked up and staring down at me from the ceiling was three Likho. Their skin looked bloody and torn, each had a black void for one eye, the other pure white, teeth sharp as a wolves, and clinging to the ceiling with long dagger like nails. I screamed a scream that left my voice raw instantly as they jumped down from the ceiling and pulled me from the bed. I kicked, screamed and clung to the blankets. Alina woke startled from the scream and as she looked in my direction she too let out a chilling scream.

She grabbed my hands trying to pull me away from the witches as they hissed, but they were incredibly strong. Then Hans burst into the room and just as he rushed to grab my hand I lost my grip on the blankets and was carried out the window wailing. They cackled in victory as they floated swiftly from the castle and for a moment I let myself feel defeated, but that didn't last long. I began plotting as I continued to cry. I couldn't let them catch on. As they neared the dark forest they began to lower. I knew I was taking a chance, but I couldn't let them take me to The Koschei. I took a deep breath and grabbed my necklace with my free hand. I ripped it from my neck and reluctantly tossed it at the witches. The necklace was my grandmother's and one of the few items I had left from my world, but in that moment it became a weapon, an explosive one.

The Likho shrieked as smoke and sparks surrounded them and lost their grip on me. I went falling from the sky and into the forest. A tree broke my fall by tossing me from branch to branch. My back and stomach would be bruised, but nothing felt broken as I clung onto a branch. I climbed up it and began picking large splinters out of my skin. I felt blood from scrapes on my arms and legs dripping, but nothing felt majorly wounded. I couldn't have been luckier. I then heard the sharp wails of the Likho as they flew above the tree tops. I knew I had to make an escape.

I got down from the tree and looked around. The forest was nearly pitch black and I knew I'd be running blind, but then in the distance I saw a fire from a window. I quickly made my way to it and as I neared I saw it was a cabin. I felt relief and hoped that whoever resided in it would willingly help me, but then worry set it as the cabin became clearer. It stood on two chicken legs. A part of my mind tried to recall a memory of a story I was told once about such a cabin, but no matter how deeply I searched my mind wouldn't let that memory through. Perhaps it was because I was so shaken by being chased or out of desperation I was willing to let go of worry in an attempt to escape the Likho. I needed in that cabin.

I picked up some rocks on the ground and began throwing them at the door of the cabin. A strange old woman, hunched over and looking past her life expectancy wobbled to the door. "Who's out there?" She called.

"Please!" I whispered pleading. "Let me in."

"Let you in!" She cackled and as she did the chicken legs of the cabin danced about. She stomped her foot displeased with the dance and the cabin stood still. "Child do you know who I am?"

"I know who you are not." I almost cried.

She then looked up to the skies hearing the Likho chitter through the trees. She sighed and lowered a rope ladder. I quickly ran to it and climbed up. The old woman grabbed my hand pulling me quickly into the door and as I stood the old woman stumbled back covering her nose. "Uhhh! A Russian! You smell like a Russian."

"I am a Russian." I informed her looking down smelling myself. I didn't notice any evident scent.

She frown and pointed to the corner of the cabin by the window. "Sit there." She commanded as she went to the other side of the small one room cabin to sit by the fire.

"Thank you." I panted catching my breath.

"So … running from the Likho. How unfortunate." She snickered seemingly amused by my situation.

"How fortunate that I should find this place." I said looking around the room that reminded me of a cabin I had once stayed in with my family when we went on a trip to the mountains. There was a fireplace with a chain holding up a pot to cook in, a rocking chair next to the fire, a small knotted table, shelves holding a few plates, a small simple bed, a chest and a ornate painted wardrobe. There really wasn't room for much more, but the old woman seemed satisfied.

"How did you end up in this world being chased by Likho?" She finally asked sitting in her rocking chair.

"I came through a dream." I answered simply not giving away too many details. I wasn't sure which side this woman favored.

"Most only come through when they're pulled in by the Rusalka at the river." She said with a toothless smirk. "But I suppose they've been in hiding for some years now." She then opened the window next to me with the flicked of her fingers. "Oh I hate the smell of humans." She then flicked her fingers and the fireplace lit.

"Are you a witch?" I asked.

"I am. Aren't you?" She asked back.

I wondered how she knew. My surprise gave way to curiosity and I asked, "How did you know I was a sorceress?"

"Because my dear. I am the original." She sneered with her toothless mouth.

"The original?" I questioned surprised.

She stretched her sore legs by the fire and grumbled, "Hundreds of years ago I came to this world and brought magic. I lived in the palace for many years, but I grew tired of the smell of people. I came to these woods and built this cabin and rarely do people find their way here. Most regret it when they do."

"Regret what exactly?" I asked feeling fear again set in.

"My dear girl. Have you still not figured out who I am. I know in your world there are stories of me." She said looking at me from the corner of her eyes like a devil. I shook my head inching towards the window. She caught onto my plan and with a snap the window slammed shut. I jumped away from it and she cackled. "I must leave soon. You may have some stew, you may sleep in my bed, but you may not leave for now you are my servant."

"I most certainly am not!" I argued back feeling a moment of courage. She then snapped her fingers and I felt a force knock me to my bottom. She again fell into a sinister laughter and stood grabbing a bucket.

"You will stay!" She screeched. "I must ride in my carriage to gather some herbs for your wounds. They look infectious. In the morning my servant will be by to bring you meats for cooking. Have my dinner ready and if you do this I will not eat you."

"Eat me?" I gasped.

"It's not a threat my dear, but a fair warning." Then she flung open the door with a snap, grabbed her broom with her bucket, and the door slammed behind her with four bolts locking on their own. I quickly went to the window and watched as she tossed the bucket to the ground, jumped inside of it and with her broom she swept the air creating a wind that carried her through the night.

It was then my memory came back to me. My eyes went wide with realization and I felt myself growing sick. "Baba Yaga." I gulped. How could I not see it before? Maybe it was because the tales of her had always been just that, stories, stories told by parents to frighten their children into behaving. Frantically I stood trying to unlock the doors, but it was impossible. I tried using my magic, but a force knocked me back and I realized that she was much more powerful than myself. I then went to the windows and found that they too refused to open. I tried knocking out the glass, but again I felt a force knock me backwards. I was stuck and in the cabin of the witch Baba Yaga. I fell to the bed crying. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of hooves. I rushed to the window hoping it was Hans come to save me, but as I looked I saw that it was not Hans at all. The man riding was dressed in white on a white horse. His flowing hair too was white, but his face was quite young and handsome. His eyes were the shade of gold, but as bright as they were they looked empty. He carried a package and commanded, "Open the door slave of Baba Yaga."

I went to the door and found that it was now unlocked. As I opened it I looked for the rope ladder to let me down, but it was no where to be seen. I looked to the man and begged, "Please help me out of here. I'm here against my will!"

He stared at me expressionless and threw the package into the open door. He then rode off. A force pulled me back into the cabin and the doors again locked. I weeped feeling hopelessness as opened the package to find a rabbit and some vegetables. I'd never cooked a day in my life, but I had watched our cook prepare meat before. I went back to that memory and laid the rabbit out. I slowly cut open the stomach and gagging, I gutted it. I then did my best to cut it up with the vegetables and tried boiling it into a stew. After an hour I tasted it. It was very bland, so I looked around for some herbs and salt. I found them on a shelf and added them hoping that it would be enough to make it taste edible.

A few more hours went by and Baba Yaga returned throwing open the door. "I hope my stew is ready." She said taking a seat and looking at me strangely. "Well get me my plate!"

I sighed and took out a plate placing a spoonful of stew on it. I then placed it in front of her and as she took a bite her face looked displeased. "This is barely edible." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I've never cooked rabbit before." I admitted.

"No matter." She said pushing the plate towards me. "You eat it."

She was quite right when she said the food was barely edible. It was bland and horribly tough. Even though it wasn't very nice I still ate it being quite hungry. Then Baba Yaga stood, went to the door and snapped. I looked out and saw a man on a red horse riding in. His hair was long and flew around him like flames. He was dressed all in red and like the previous man he was quite handsome with golden eyes. He threw a package into the open door and Baba Yaga took a seat at the table unwrapping it. Inside was a delicious cooked bird. My mouth drooled smelling it and I watched with hungry eyes as she ate it.

I had to get out of there and I knew the only way to do that was by outwitting her for she seemed a little senile. I cleared my throat, "So how do I get water. I'm very thirsty."

"Here." She said handing me a flask. "Drink up. I'll have my third son bring a bucket of water for you tonight."

"Your third son?" I questioned.

"Light, Fire, and Dark." She answered.

"There is not a fourth one?" I asked.

"No. Just my three." She responded proudly.

I thought how strange it was that she named them after descriptions, but so far the two oldest did match perfectly with their names. Knowing now that there wasn't a fourth one I knew my best chance to escape was after the third came. I continued talking not wanting her to notice I had gathered what I needed. "They're all dressed in armour." I pointed out.

"They use to be nights for the king many many years ago, but when I left the castle they came with me. They use to bring balance to the woods, but since The Koschei took over they now do my biddings. I usually never have to leave my cabin unless stupid girls come stumbling into the woods all scraped up." She said pulling out a tin and placing it in front of me. "Put this on your wounds."

I took the tin finding my place in the corner of the room. As I opened it I looked down in horror to see this brown ooze like paste that smelt of manure. I looked up at her disgusted. "What exactly is in this?"

"What does it matter you stupid girl! I've been around far longer than you. Have faith in an old woman." She scolded.

With my face scrunched up I slowly applied the paste too my wounds. A few hours went by silently and then I heard hooves approaching. Baba Yaga stood grabbing a staff with a skull on top. As she pounded the staff to the floor the skull lit up with a fire inside and the door flew open. She stepped out into the darkness and I watched as a horseman dressed all in black, on a black horse approached. His hair was as long as the others, falling like silk down his back, and his eyes gold. He threw up a canteen of water and then Baba Yaga slid it to me. She then threw her bucket to the ground, grabbed her broom and as she jumped down from the cabin the door began to shut. I quickly rushed to the door and placed the fire poker in the way before it could shut completely.

I used the spike to pry open the door as it fought me, but eventually I succeeded just long enough to slip out. I was now standing on a small ledge looking 10 feet down. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped down. I heard a snap as I did so and a dreadful pain spread up from my ankle. I cried out as I tried to stand on my feet finding that my left ankle was indeed broken. I looked around for a stick and managed to find one large enough for support my weight. Crying and limping I began to make my way through the dark woods.

As hours passed and I felt quite lost. I was tempted just to lay down on the forest floor and sleep until the black skies turned gray offering me a little more light. I was so cold though. I felt I had to continue. As I crumble to the ground I heard hooves in the distance. I quickly hid behind a tree. As the horseman approached I could see he was carrying a torch. I had my back to the tree now shaking both from the cold air and from fear. I was sure it was Baba Yaga's son Dark, but then I heard a man's voice say, "I found the Likho trail leading through here." Then a voice I knew better than any responded, "We must find her soon."

I crawled out from behind the tree and yelled in a trembling voice, "I'm over here!"

"Clara!" Hans called back. I then heard his horse galloping towards me. He jumped down from his horse and looked down at me with large sorrowful eyes. He dropped to his knees and pulled me into his arms. "Oh my love! I thought I lost you." He then began planting kisses on my cheeks, neck and lips moving from one to the other in a desperate worship.

"I managed to escape… twice, but I'm badly hurt. I think I broke my ankle." I cried burying my head into his neck.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He whispered and as I looked up at him I saw that he was now crying. "You'll be staying the rest of the evening in my room tonight and every night Clara. Nothing you say will change my mind."

I shook my head. "At this point I'm in agreeance with you." I moaned in pain as he lifted me in his arms.

He placed me on his horse, jumped up behind me and then gathered me in his arms so that my ankle was propped up. We rode off following a group of soldiers he had brought with him. Exhausted, dehydrated and cold I fell asleep in his arms and when I awoke it was to more excruciating pain and a crackling noise. I sat up wailing and looked down to see Drosselmeier's hands at my ankle. He evidently decided to reset it while I was asleep in hopes to help me avoid pain. He then began to wrap my ankle with strips of cloth. "I do apologize Clara. We thought you were passed out."

"I was, but from sleep." I whined and pouted.

"Drink this." He said handing me what looked like a cup of tea. "It will reduce your healing time to a week."

I took a sip of the concoction and nearly spit it out as soon as it enter my mouth, but then I saw my uncle's eyes watching to make sure I drank it. I quickly gulped it down and then looked up feeling as though I would be sick, "That was worse than the stew I made."

"Stew you made?" Drosselmeier questioned.

"For Baba Yaga." I answered.

"What!" I heard Hans question from the other side of the room. He quickly made his way over sitting on the bedside.

I tried to recall all that had happened as they stared waiting for me to explain, "I managed to get away from the Likho. I fell from the sky and landed near Baba Yaga's cabin. I didn't realize who she was at first. Everything that I believe to be stories is real here." I paused frustrated and took a deep breath. "I then realized who she was. She wanted to keep me there and be her servant. I was not very good at it, but she still wanted me there for whatever purpose. Maybe she found out who I was. I managed to escape when she was leaving. I jumped from her cabin and that's when I broke my ankle."

Neither answered for a long time and they gaped at me with astonishment. Finally Hans said, "She usually doesn't let people live unless she …." I could tell he didn't want to finish.

"Unless what Hans?" I insisted.

"Unless she wanted to make you into a bride for one of her sons." Drosselmeier finished for him.

"A bride for … one of the horsemen!" I repeated.

"It's evident that she had plans for you. She even tended to your wounds I see." Drosselmeier said pointing out to the dried paste on my arms and legs.

"But… she said I smelled. Why would she want her son marrying someone who she thought smelled?" I questioned.

"She must have seen your potential. She isn't the sharpest, but her powers are extensive." Drosselmeier said with his hand on his chin deep in thought.

"I'm here your highness." Said Alina's voice.

"Oh good. Could you help Clara into the room right over there. I have a bath ready for her. Just make sure her wrapped leg doesn't get in the water." Hans instructed.

"A bath sounds wonderful." I admitted.

"I thought it might." He smiled down at me. He then helped me sit up and Alina came over helping me the rest of the way.

After my bath, I dried off and Alina helped me into an empire waist night gown of mint green with cap sleeves. It looked far too beautiful to sleep in, but was far too thin to wear for any other occasion. I was relieved when she then pulled out an ivory robe to go over. After I was properly covered she then walked me back into Hans bedroom and laid me in his bed.

"I suppose I'm staying in here tonight. Will you be alright on your own?" I asked Alina after she covered me up.

"You need not worry about me Miss Clara. I'll be fine." She grinned. "I'm just so happy we have you back and mostly in one piece."

"Me too. Come find me if you need me." I called to her as she left, Drosselmeier following behind her.

Hans then stepped in as she was leaving. He grabbed a chair and began pulling it over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was pulling up a chair to sit next to you." He explained confused.

"Wouldn't it feel more comfortable to lay next to me?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

He looked baffled and stumbling through his words explained, "I … didn't think that you wanted to… you seemed against the idea before."

"I think after everything I've been through within the last few days I'm starting to see what I want a little more clearly. I know tonight I need you to be with me Hans." I admitted.

He walked away from the chair and swiftly to the side of the bed. He crawled to my side, his gaze never leaving mine, and with approval seeking eyes he waited for me to show him my desires. I slowly lifted my hands to his cheek and pulled him further down so that I could kiss his lips. Our lips met and the kiss was unlike any other we'd shared before. It was a kiss of relief. I felt a million sparks travel from all over my body and come through in that kiss. I inhaled sharply pulling myself closer to him, tasting his tongue, and my hands that were rested on his neck slid down the front of his robe. He pulled away shocked as I began to untie the knot that held it shut. I then slowly pulled the robe away from his body, sliding my hands up his strong chest, over his shoulders, and pulling the robe off him as I let my hands drift down the smooth muscles of his back. There he was, hovered over me, black hair falling over her face, blazing blue eyes, his long lips stretched over his biting grin, his beautiful body now so exposed and close to mine I felt myself getting lost.

I was utterly tired and my ankle hurt, but that seemed to not matter in that moment. Other feelings began to overpower me and possess me with a different sort of energy. I felt as though I would buckle over from the tension that pulled from my center down. It soon met with heat that traveled from my thighs, upwards and then desperately I wanted more. Hans read my face and pulled my lips back to his with a groan.

His hands ran up and down my neck, his lips soon following. My breathing was becoming so heavy as I felt his tongue dart gently over my collarbone and his shaky hands moving to my robe pulling it off. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes grazing over the thin material and as his hungry eyes took me in I felt his hand at my side gathering the fabric into his fist. My needs began taking control of my body as I lifted my hips just slightly in an attempt to move the dress up. Hans took notice and his eyes grew dark and full of lust as his hands let go of the fabric at my waist grazing them down over my thighs. The long gown that once stopped at my ankles was now gathered just above my knees. As I felt Hans move it further up I exhaled a moan and pushed the back of my head further into the pillow.

His hands then ran up and down my thighs in a way that left me clinging to the bedding under me and twisting about. A small realization came to me when I realized he was slowly moving upwards to that place between my legs that was aching and I wasn't wearing any under garments. I knew that if he traveled any further he would soon realize that, but I was beginning to think that's what he wanted. I looked down to see him watching my reaction and the look in his eyes left me breathless. It was that of pure determination to satisfy. He then slid his palms up the inside of my thighs and I jolted as I felt a finger slip over my womanhood. As though I lost control of my voice I felt a cry leave my lips. Hans made his way back to my side, his fingers still between my legs, and he leaned down kissing my lips.

As he kissed me I felt his finger slowly pushing me apart and then his finger sunk down into me. I moaned into his mouth and my eyes bolted open staring into his passionate gaze. I'd never felt anything as sensational as I did laying there in the mercy of Hans's touch. I clung to his arm as he slowly glided his fingers up and down me until I found my control completely lost. My pants became whimpers and I felt myself repeating his name like a plea. Then the tightness that coiled and coiled released. As it did so I let out a exhale that was part cry and then I felt a large amount of dampness between my legs. I worried my menstruation had started and I sat up mortified.

"Oh no!" I gulped.

"I would say oh yes my love. That was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my 21 years." His raspy voice murmured in my ear.

"But am I…" I almost hated to ask, "am I bleeding?"

A smiled stretched across his face and then he fell into laughter. I looked at him insulted not understand what was so funny. "No Clara. You're not bleeding. Your body just did what it was suppose to. It's your bodies way to find release."

"Oh." I said turning red. I didn't understand. These things were never discussed. Anything that we gossiped about at the girls school circled around men. "I knew men did such things, but women do too?" I questioned Hans.

His smile soon disappeared as he nodded his head. "You really don't know do you?" I shook my head no. He then kissed the top of my head and met my eyes with a gentle gaze. "I think I'll find some books for you that you probably didn't read in your world. In my world we educate our women on their bodies unlike your world. All education is equal to men and women, so if there is anything else you're curious about please let me know. I forget sometimes how … unappreciated women are there."

I knew back in my world I'd never have a partner like Hans. Nothing was about himself. It was always us as a whole. He truly appreciated me as a person and didn't see me as an inferior. That's what was expected out of me in my world, to give myself completely and willingly to my husband. There wouldn't be an us. I would be a wife and mother. With Hans everything seemed different. I found myself now understanding Hans's intentions towards me and trusted that he'd always treat me as his other half.

"You truly see me as an equal don't you?" I questioned just so I could hear the words from his mouth.

"No." He smiled. "I see you as much more. You are superior Clara. You are my angel."

"I've made my choice." I muttered.

"Choice?" He said forgetting what choice I was talking about.

"I want to stay here with you." I sighed.

"You want to … stay here with me?" He asked searching my eyes to see truth in them.

"Yes." I whispered. "I … I love you Hans."

"Oh Clara, I love you too." He said in a husky voice as he pulled me in for a deep kiss.

I pulled back and said nervously, "If you want to make me yours I'm willing."

He snickered and ran his hands through my hair, "Not tonight being that you escaped a witch, broke your ankle and must be very tired. That and …" He looked up deep in thought, "I want two things before we become lovers. The first is I want you to educate yourself better on your body. I wouldn't feel right taking you unaware."

"I can agree to that." I smiled coyly.

"and secondly I want you to be my queen." It was strange seeing Hans nervous, but I could hear it in his voice. He was always so fearless, yet he truly feared my response as he looked down at my hand.

I hated leaving him wondering, but I did have to think about it for a minute before answering. I knew if I didn't marry Hans I wouldn't marry anyone. He was the best man I knew or would ever meet and I'd loved him all my life. I felt a smile stretch across from face as I answered, "I will be your queen, but on one condition."

"I'll agree… what is it?"

"You have to let me help you defeat The Koschei." I said.

His face slowly melted into an unsettled look and he huffed out his nose. "Can't you choose another condition?"

"No Hans. That's my condition." I said firmly.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Then you have much to learn my dear, for as much potential as your magic has it's still not as powerful as The Koschei's."

* * *

Not sure if this is necessary, but I don't own Baba Yaga either.


End file.
